The object of the invention is to break in and maintain new and used softball and baseball gloves.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,519 a pocket retaining and forming a device includes a strap which has a mid portion to which is attached a ball-like object. The end portions of the strap are connected together with Velcro fasteners to hold the ball-like member in place within the glove pocket. Softballs or baseballs may be attached to the strap.
A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,317. In this device, a ball-like member is held in place within the glove by means of a strap extending through a buckle.
In each of these devices, the pocket is formed and maintained merely by having a ball-shaped member held in place within the glove by the strap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,162 a device including three elongated arms having a juncture points inserted into the glove. These arms are pliable and can be bent to a desired glove configuration. A wire chord in each arm is provided to retain whatever shape it is bent to.
Again, this is a device to be located within the glove and is designed to bend the glove while the device is in place within the glove.